Cupid Crystals Potion
by ACBittersweet9596
Summary: Ron is staying at Hogwarts for Christmas Break along with Harry, Ginny & Pansy Parkinson. They're forced to be partners for a upcoming test in D.A.D.A. And the test is on a...Love Potion. And they find themselves falling for each other along the way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the plot of my little fan-fiction. All the characters belong to J.. **

**So, I'm working on A Love Meant To Be, but I'm just on a small writer's block. And I've recently become a Pansy/Ron shipper...so this is what I've come up with! I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Cupid Crystals Potion**

**Part 1**

**The Letter**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh honestly, Ron! How can you eat _that_ much?" Hermione cried out.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Well, Hermione and Harry were eating, and Ron...was more like pigging out. Ron looked up, his mouth full of food.

"What?" said Ron, but it sounded much more like "Wua?"

Hermoine shook her head, and placed between two pages of a book. Harry snorted and Ron shrugged. They suddenly heard a loud series of noises, and Harry looked up.

"The mail is here!" he announced.

Ron swallowed and looked up from his plate of food. A gray-haired owl soared above them and dropped a envelope infront of Ron. It landed in his food. Ron picked it up and shook it, causing small pieces of food flying in every direction.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned it over and his face grew a bit worried.

"The Burrow." he replied.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Ron didn't have fond memories of getting letters from his home, he had once gotten a Howler from his mother because he drove his father's magical enchanted car to Hogwarts. Ron opened the letter and started reading.

"_Dear Ron,_

_I'm afraid that you, Harry and Ginny are going to have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Break. Your father got tickets for Paris, but he only managed to get two. I hope you understand, and please give Ginny and Harry all my love._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

She's...going to Paris?!"

Harry knew how lonely it was to be at Hogwarts for Christmas break. There was always barely anyone there.

"At least you'll be with Harry!" Hermione commented.

Ron looked up from the letter and smiled. Harry grinned.

"Guys! It's almost time for class!" Hermione broke in.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and jumped up. They all had Snape first. They gathered their stuff and ran to the dungeons and ran through the door. They stopped, out of breath.

"Late? Again? Tsk, tsk, tsk...that's 15 points from Gryffindor."

Ron, Hermione and Harry started toward their regular seats when Snape interrupted them.

"Oh, I really don't think so. Weasley, you'll be sitting next to Ms. Parkinson."

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron with sympathy. Reluctantly, Ron gathered his things and started toward where Pansy was seated.

"We don't have all day, Weasley." Snape snapped.

The Slytherins smirked and laughed. Ron dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to Pansy. Pansy looked over at him and caught his eye. She was sneering but he could see sadness and a odd glint of hope in her dark amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, but why are you staring at me? I don't want some stupid Weasel like you to be love-struck with someone like _me_."

"I wasn't staring at you, for you information. I actually think it was _you _who was staring at me."

Pansy snorted.

"That's likely." she replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Excuse me, but do you have something you want to share with the class?" Snape asked them.

Ron turned red.

"No." Pansy replied rather easily.

"Then I highly suggest you shut your mouthes and pay attention. Now, we will be having a test after you come back from Christmas Break. You will need a partner for this test, and it's going to be the person you are sitting next to at this very moment. I highly suggest you learn the potion of _Amor, _because you will be tested on making it. Yes, we will be making a Love Potion. Now turn to page 324...."

The class seemed to be excited about this, and the rest of the period seemed to melt away rather slowly, at least in Ron's opinion. The bell rang, and everyone started to pack their books away.

"Er...I guess we're forced to study together." Ron said to Pansy.

Pansy sighed.

"I guess so. Just meet me at the library tomorrow at 1 p.m."

"Okay."

Ron then turned to leave, and caught up with Harry and Hermione, who were waiting for him at the front of the class.

"Sorry you're stuck with her for the test."

Ron looked at them.

"Yeah, It's probably just suck."

"Yeah, especially how he's probably gonna make you drink a potion that you guys will make. And then you'll have to fall in love with that..._pug-face._" Hermione said.

Ron was horrified. Drink it? Snape didn't say anything about drinking!

"We have to drink it? Oh god..." Ron said.

"Wait, we have to drink it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but probably. Maybe that's why everyone was sitting in boy-girl seatings..." Hermione said.

She wasn't very happy about having to fall in love with Harry, but at least it was only Harry and not some Slytherin like Ron had been assigned.

"Come on, let's go to class." Harry said.

He wasn't too happy about this either, but he doubted anyone else was. Ron was left to calculate something...when Pansy sighed...her face looked sad, but her eyes didn't. Her eyes looked...happy. And for some weird reason, though Ron forced himself not to feel it, he felt a glint of happiness too.

* * *

Author's Note: Ohmygod! This chapter is so short! I'm so sorry, I promise to write more in the future. For the other chapters. :)


End file.
